


The Bickering Bee and Girl

by Gokai_Wonder



Series: Miraculously More Than Meets the Eye [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lots of Transformers references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Wonder/pseuds/Gokai_Wonder
Summary: “Come on, be honest with your feelings about me.” Alya said sarcastically.“I’m not happy with this arrangement either. There’s a reason we don’t reveal ourselves to humans, you know” Queen Bee retorted.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire
Series: Miraculously More Than Meets the Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Bickering Bee and Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I actually put a slight jab at the Michael Bay movies in this fanfic. It's very subtle, but try and see if you can figure out what it is.

If you told Alya Cesaire that one day, she would meet an alien robot who would be placed in charge of protecting her, she would say that would be too good to be true. It turns out that’s a pretty accurate statement, as Alya found out just how much of a pain the robot ordered to guard her really was.

“Okay, let’s get some ground rules out of the way here.” Queen Bee said while Alya rode in her passenger seat. “First, you are not to refer to me as ‘your car’. Unlike most of your kind, I am an intelligent being. Second, I am not going to give you rides whenever you feel like it. Third, and this is the most important, don’t even  _ think  _ about touching me or spewing any of your... human  **_slime_ ** at me.”

“Come on, be honest with your feelings about me.” Alya said sarcastically.

“I’m not happy with this arrangement either. There’s a reason we don’t reveal ourselves to humans, you know” Queen Bee retorted.

“Oh? Is it because we’re  _ so disgusting _ _?_ ” Alya asked just as bitterly.

“Well, that, and we know how much you can overreact to things. Did you ever learn about how Americans reacted to Russia sending a primitive space probe into orbit? If humans learned about the existence of us, the Decepticons could easily take advantage of the chaos and conquer Earth.” Queen Bee explained.

Alya raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why can’t they just launch a full-scale invasion right now?”

Queen Bee sighed. “They’re not exactly here to conquer, but rather, they’re here for your energy sources.” She replied. “Like us, they’re still depleted of resources, so they’re here to restock before they actually lay waste to your world.”

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of us?” Alya asked.

Queen Bee scoffed in response. “No! I’m simply not used to organic life like you.”

“You’re not afraid of getting... slimed?” Alya asked before placing her finger in her mouth, taking it out and pointing it at the dashboard of Queen Bee, who quickly realized what she was trying to do.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Queen Bee growled.

Alya’s finger moved closer and closer to touching Queen Bee’s dashboard.

“No, no nononononononononoNONONONONONO!” Queen Bee screeched in horror before slamming her brakes and coming to a complete halt. She bucked Alya out of her seat and transformed back to her robot form.

Queen Bee got up and looked around herself to see if Alya’s saliva had touched her. “UGH! Is it on me!? Did you touch me? Where did you touch me!? GET IT OFF! _GET IT OFF!_ **_GET IT OFF!_** ” She asked using a mixture of anger and disgust in her voice.

Alya didn’t even react to being thrown out, as all she could do was laugh at the neurotic Autobot, kicking her legs and even letting out a few tears in the process.

Queen Bee briefly regained her composure when she saw Alya laughing at her. “You think this is funny, don’t you?” She punched the ground in anger. “I can’t believe this is my life now, being forced to look after you and live on a planet that I HATE!” She cried out while she rested on her arms and legs. If Queen Bee wasn’t a robot, she would be breaking down in tears at this point.

Alya kept laughing until she heard Queen Bee’s outburst and saw how angry she looked, almost like she was angry with the world.

“Are… are you okay?” Alya asked, regretting her actions.

Queen Bee glared at Alya. “What do you think? Do you think I’m  _ happy  _ hiding out on some random planet in the middle of the universe surrounded by  _ filthy  _ organic creatures like you,  **_all while fighting a seemingly ENDLESS war?_ ** ”

Alya looked down, realizing she had upset Queen Bee. “I… I’m sorry...” She walked over to the Autobot and placed a hand on her arm, but Queen Bee quickly pulled her arm away.

“Don’t touch me! You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Queen Bee said angrily.

“Maybe not, but...” Alya sat down next to Queen Bee. “You never said I couldn’t find out.”

Queen Bee looked over at Alya and was surprised by how concerned she looked. It seemed like she was willing to listen to her.

So Queen Bee simply sat down and just… talked to Alya about what her home planet was like. The beautiful architecture of Crystal City. Refueling with friends at Maccadam’s Old Oil House. Enjoying all kinds of plays and concerts at the Imperial Amphitheatre of Iacon. Things she may never be able to experience again.

“I can kind of relate to that.” Alya said, which made Queen Bee raise (what Alya guessed was) an eyebrow in response.

“How can you understand being forced to leave your home with the small possibility of returning?” Queen Bee asked.

“Well, I...” Alya sighed briefly. “I used to live on Martinique, this small island country, until my mom got a big job offer in Paris, so we had to move there.”

Queen Bee scoffed. “I doubt that is anything like my situation.”

“Here’s the thing: like you, I really had to adjust to my new life.” Alya said. “I had to learn how to speak more French, get used to the new food, and the fact that Paris was so cold. Like, how do people even deal with  _ snow _ ?”

That last bit made Queen Bee chuckle a little.

“Even though I still missed my home, I started making friends and saw some of the great things about Paris. What I’m trying to say is that maybe you can start adjusting to life on Earth too.” Alya said. “I know I can’t help you get over missing your home, but maybe I can show you some of the best things Earth has to offer. There’s a lot of beautiful scenery, some great movies and TV shows, and have you ever been to a car wash before?”

Queen Bee thought about what Alya was willing to show her. It wouldn’t hurt to at least see what she was talking about. “I… I guess I’d be open to that.” She said as she got up. “Come on, let’s get you home.” She stood up and transformed back into her car form, opening her door for Alya. “Just know that if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you’ll be begging whatever deity you believe in for mercy from me.”

So Alya got back into Queen Bee, who drove her home. Unfortunately, she didn’t expect to see her mother, Marlena, waiting for her outside of their apartment building.

“Oh man… I’m in trouble.” Alya muttered.

Queen Bee was confused by Alya’s sudden fear of her fellow human. “Is she part of your planet’s local law enforcement?” She asked.

Alya sighed. “Sometimes, it feels that way. How am I supposed to explain to my mom that a self-driving car gave me a ride home at Twenty-Two O’clock at night?”

“I guess it’s up to me to save you again.” Queen Bee said before a compartment on her steering wheel with the Autobot insignia opened up before projecting a hologram of what looked a girl Alya’s age in the driver’s seat. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a yellow sweater over a black and white striped shirt and white pants.

As Marlena approached the car, Queen Bee rolled down her window, the hologram smiled. “Hi! You must be Alya’s mom. I’m Chloe, a friend of Alya’s at school.”

Marlena wasn’t impressed with the attitude “Chloe” put on. “It’s late. Why didn’t you call me, Alya? And how come I’ve never heard of this ‘Chloe’ before?” She asked.

“Uh, well...” Alya was at a loss for words here. Thankfully, “Chloe” had an explanation.

“I’m sorry about that. I got a flat tire, and neither of us had any bars to call for help, so we had to change the tire ourselves” She explained, hoping Marlena would buy it.

Marlena wasn’t sure if it was because of how tired she was or how nice Chloe seemed to be, but she seemed to accept it. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Come inside, Alya.”

Alya sighed and slowly got out of Queen Bee. “Hey, uh, Chloe? As long as I’m not grounded, I’ll… see you tomorrow.” She said, prompting a smile from “Chloe” as Alya went back to her apartment with her mother.

Queen Bee deactivated her hologram before getting a transmission.

“ _ Queen Bee, it’s Pegasus. Optimus wants a status report on the current arrangement. _ ”

It took a few seconds for Queen Bee to properly describe how the night went for her. “I’m doing alright. For an organic, Alya is… tolerable. This probably won’t be the worst assignment I’ve ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about this? Do you have any suggestions on how I can improve, or something you feel would be interesting to add? Feel free to comment below and share your thoughts.
> 
> If you want to keep up with me, check out my Tumblr: https://crimson-ace.tumblr.com/


End file.
